Pride-and-Prejudice
by laplumeM
Summary: Dans les campagnes verdoyantes du sud de l'Angleterre, la rumeur d'un mariage imminent fait grand bruit... Celui du plus beau parti du Derbyshire, qui vient dit-on, de se fiancer. Elizabeth va devoir faire ses preuves auprès de bonne société et apprivoiser un lieu qu'elle n'a visité qu'une seule fois: Pemberly. La découverte du maître des lieux s'annonce tout aussi fastidieuse...
1. Prologue

Une rumeur se mit à courir durant l'hiver 1813 des campagnes du Derbyshire aux salons privés de la bonne société londonienne. La rumeur d'une cérémonie qui promettait d'être aussi fastueuse qu'elle était inattendue : les mariages des célibataires les plus attrayants de la région : Mr. Darcy et son bon ami, Mr. Bingley.

Une rumeur si surprenante, que certains tentaient de la mettre en doute, sous le couvert de la froide raison. L'origine sociale des deux fiancées, qui étaient parvenues à s'attirer la sympathie de ces deux gentlemans ne convenait pas le moins du monde à une telle union. Il était par conséquent impossible qu'elle soit fondée.

Une rumeur donc, encore incertaine, mais circulant bel et bien parmi les chaumières du sud de l'Angleterre, et jetant sur son chemin, des commérages désobligeants, sur les prétentions futures de Rosing et de sa bienfaitrice : lady Catherine de Bourgh…


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Cher monsieur_**

**_Je vais vous obliger encore une fois à m'envoyer des félicitations. Elisabeth sera bientôt la femme de Mr. Darcy. Consolez de votre mieux Lady Catherine mais à votre place, je prendrais le parti du neveu : des deux, c'est le plus riche._**

******_Bien à vous_**

******_Mr. Bennet_**

* * *

Mr. Bennet cacheta cette missive, qu'il fit envoyez par coursier au presbytère. Il se prit à sourire en imaginant la réaction de ce pauvre Mr. Collins.

Elizabeth Bennet se sentait un peu confuse. Son calme habituel à affronter les évènements s'émaillait quelque peu depuis la seconde demande de Mr. Darcy. Pour se calmer, elle arpentait comme à son habitude la campagne, prenant comme seul bagage un livre, qu'elle lisait le plus loin possible de Meryton et de ces commérages incessants.

Elle s'y était rendue la semaine passée, Mary et Kity refusant d'aller chercher une pièce de viande pour le dîner que Mrs. Bennet donnait à Longbourn en l'honneur des fiançailles de ces deux aînées. Mr. Darcy y était venu, accompagné de sa sœur, ainsi que Mr. Bingley seul, ses sœurs s'étant dérobées par d'habiles excuses. Elizabeth et Jane s'étaient dévouées pour effectuer la commission, qui se révéla être une épreuve longue et tortueuse face aux questionnements -plus ou moins délicats- des commerçants.

La solitude lui offrait cependant plus d'occasion de réfléchir, et de songer aux évènements futurs, qui risquaient de mettre son sang-froid à rude épreuve. Les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse, avec une intensité grandissante. Comment s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie ? Loin de Longbourn et de son père. Dans ce domaine si vaste, à la tête d'une armée de serviteurs… Le visage d'Elizabeth s'échauffa, et son corset lui sembla plus rigide qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle se hâta pour rentrer à l'heure du dîner.

_ Lizzie, s'écria Mrs Bennet lorsque Elizabeth les eut rejoint à la table, se confondant en excuses: où diable étiez-vous donc passée ?

_ La marche et la lecture m'ont fait oubliés l'heure. Qu'ai-je manqué qui soit si important ?

_ Votre futur époux ! Mr. Darcy est venu cet après-midi. Quelle situation embarrassante vous nous avez fait vivre ! Il souhaitait s'entretenir avec vous sur le déroulement de la cérémonie, et des commodités à venir pour votre futur ménage. Jamais je n'aurais songé que cet homme, aussi froid et prétentieux qu'il nous avait paru, se soucie à ce point de vos remarques.

Elle termina son verre, d'une traite.

_ Kity passez-moi donc le plat de viande. Tout cela pour vous dire, que l'heure tournait sans que l'on vous voie réapparaître. Nous avons envoyé le cocher chez les Lucas, en espérant que vous y seriez arrêtée, mais sans résultats.

Mr. Bennet s'essuyant la bouche, remercia sa femme pour son récit fidèle des évènements, et informa sa fille que Mr. Darcy était reparti, malgré l'invitation à diner, mais, qu'il comptait cependant revenir dès le lendemain.

_ Voyez-vous Lizzie votre mère désapprouve l'idée de faire attendre un homme à la fortune aussi importante.

_ Il serait fâcheux que votre conduite le pousse à se désister. Les fiançailles ont bien eu lieux, mais vous n'êtes point à l'abri d'un refus tardif, d'autant plus que vous n'êtes pas aussi jolie que Jane.

Elizabeth eu un sourire à l'encontre de sa sœur, mais rétorqua :

_ Merci, mère.

Le dîner se poursuivit ainsi sous le babillage incessant de Mrs. Bennet, écoutée distraitement par ses filles, mais dérangeant son mari par un flot de paroles empressées. Ce dernier protesta calmement :

_ Ma chère, nous discuterons de tout cela demain. Epargnez-vous la peine de répéter à ce monsieur votre conversation de ce soir. Et surtout épargnez-moi de l'entendre une seconde fois, je vous en prie !

_ Mr. Bennet ! Deux de vos filles vont se marier ! Avec les gentlemen les plus riches du Derbyshire.

_ Oui, nous le savons tous ici, et vous vous appliquez à le dire à qui désire l'entendre. Que ferez-vous si ce Mr. Darcy abandonne finalement ma Lizzie ?

Elle se redressa, toute droite sur sa chaise, les lèvres pincées par la colère :

_ Aussi hautain qu'il m'est apparu, j'espère qu'il ne songera pas à faire une chose pareille! Pardonnez-moi Lizzie, mais j'ai encore peine à m'expliquer votre choix.

_ J'espère également qu'il ne se désistera pas. Tout cela serait fâcheux et je serais contraint d'envoyer une nouvelle lettre à ce pauvre Mr. Collins.

_ Comment ça ? S'étonna Elizabeth en se tournant vers son père : vous lui avez déjà fait part de la nouvelle ?

_ Oh oui. Pardonnez-moi, mais le vieil homme que je suis n'a pu s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

_ Le taquiner ?

Elle reposa ses couverts, attentive et nerveuse en songeant que Collins n'aurait aucun scrupule à faire le dos rond devant sa bienfaitrice, pour lui compter le terrible évènement que représentait le mariage de son neveu. Le souvenir de son passage théâtral à Longbourn, sa furie en lui révélant ces soupçons, sa hauteur face à la bassesse de sa condition, rien ne lui avait été épargné par lady Catherine. Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas revivre ça.

_ Rien d'inquiétant rassurez-vous. Je lui ai transmis mes amitiés, et l'assurance que vous aurez un ménage tout à fait confortable très bientôt. Maintenant, si personne n'y voit d'inconvénient j'aimerais que le reste du repas se déroule dans le calme.


	3. Chapitre 2

_ J'espère vraiment que père n'a pas eue de paroles malheureuses avec ce Mr. Collins, avoua Jane, en se mettant au lit.

_ Je ne voudrais pas devenir l'objet de ces reproches. J'ai en horreur l'idée de le voir à la cérémonie, mais c'est le seul moyen pour moi de voir Charlotte.

Elizabeth rejoignit sa sœur, rabattant les draps et l'édredon de plumes sur elles.

_ J'ai encore peine à croire que tout cela ait bien lieux. Que Mr. Bingley soit revenu, que nous soyons enfin réunit, et que toi et Mr. Darcy allez vous marier. Pardonnes-moi Lizzie, je ne parviens pas à imaginer vous voir ensemble. Mais tu le connais sans doute mieux que moi, et j'ai une parfaite confiance en ton jugement, te sachant très vive à mettre en relief les défauts des autres.

_ Tout comme les miens.

On souffla la bougie, et l'obscurité enveloppa la chambre. Silencieuse un moment, Elizabeth osa révéler timidement ces craintes à son aînée.

_ Je suis moi-même nerveuse, reconnue Jane : mais je suppose que c'est normal. Tant de changements dans nos vies respectives, l'éloignement de Longbourn, la vie conjugale… Tout cela est troublant. Mais je suppose que nous en rirons plus tard, lorsque ces craintes seront passées. J'ai confiance en Charles, je ne fais pas de soucis là-dessus. Dans un mariage heureux, et consenti par les deux partis, il ne peut y avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Le caractère de Jane la poussait à s'en remettre à Bingley. Leurs caractères compatibles et semblables, était un avantage à leur ménage futur, un point rassurant. Elizabeth connaissait encore si peu Darcy. Son comportement quotidien, loin de sa hauteur, de son orgueil, de son rang social. Elle le savait bon, bien sûr, depuis le sauvetage miraculeux et inespéré de Lydia, mais elle redoutait la rencontre de leurs caractères au quotidien, et les dommages pour le moins explosifs que cela déclencherait.

_ Tu es bien silencieuse, ce soir, fit remarquer Jane dans l'obscurité de la chambre : es-tu fatiguée ?

_ Oui, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix mal assurée.

_ Lizzie que se passe-t-il ?

Elizabeth senti le matelas bouger, la main de sa sœur se posa sur son bras, qu'elle frotta doucement :

_ Racontes-moi.

_ Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste l'appréhension.

_ Tout ira bien, j'en suis certaine. Tu as droit au bonheur, toi aussi. Darcy s'est montré si généreux, il ne peut être qu'un homme attentionné. Dissimulé certes sous un mont de glace, mais je suis sûr que vous serez heureux.

_ Tu ne peux pas voir le mal chez les autres, Jane.

_ Et toi tu t'appliques à trouver ce qui ne va pas, ou à t'imaginer que quelque chose ne va pas aller. Donne-lui une chance.

Elizabeth soupira, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le lit, le drap remonté sur son menton.

_ Oui, tu as probablement raison.

_ Où allez-vous donc comme ça, Lizzie ? Je vous interdis de quitter cette maison avant la visite de Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth resta au salon, avant de s'éloigner un peu plus du babillage de sa mère en frappant à la porte de Mr. Bennet.

_ Vous venez chercher un peu de calme je présume ?

_ Oui, je ne puis me concentrer. Elle est encore plus prolixe qu'à son habitude.

L'horloge sonnait trois heures, lorsque Mrs. Bennet vint troubler le calme religieux de la bibliothèque. Elle entra sans même frapper, visiblement agitée par la présence de son éminent visiteur :

_ Il est ici ! Lizzie, dépêchez-vous posez donc ce livre. Allez ! Il est au salon.

Elizabeth s'exécuta, nerveuse alors que son père lui lançait un sourire à la fois encourageant et amusé. Il avait en effet rarement (pour ne pas dire jamais) vue sa fille se troubler à cause d'un homme. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le petit salon, et qu'il s'inclina respectueusement à sa vue, elle fit de même, oppressée soudain, elle aussi.

_ Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir si vite chez nous, Monsieur, minauda Mrs. Bennet en examinant la toilette impeccable de son futur gendre.

Les yeux sombres de Darcy se posèrent sur elle :

_ M'accorderiez-vous, Madame, un entretien privé avec Miss Elizabeth ?

_ Mais très certainement ! Vous pouvez vous installer dans ce modeste salon, ou aller au jardin, profiter du grand air.

Darcy se tourna vers Elizabeth:

_ Souhaitez-vous sortir ?

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour gagner le jardin, fuyant les regards de sa mère et de ses sœurs. En se retournant, elle constata que même son père la suivait d'un regard curieux. Pourquoi agissait-il lui aussi de la sorte ? Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

_ Comment vous portez vous ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, marchant à son côté sur l'herbe du jardin :

_ Bien je vous remercie. Mais, je dois vous avouez que ma mère agit de manière encore plus compromettante qu'à son habitude. Ainsi je vous remercie d'avoir choisi le jardin et non le salon.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, s'enfonçant vers l'arrière-cour, puis le petit bois appartenant à Mr. Bennet. Une fois qu'ils atteignirent l'autre côté de l'étang, loin des fenêtres de la maison, Elizabeth se détendit un peu, et prit place sur le petit banc, face à l'eau. Darcy l'imita, posant son haut-de-forme sur le sol, devant lui, il y déposa ses gants à l'intérieur. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à contempler les reflets que le soleil dessinait sur l'eau, ainsi que les canards, qui troublaient le calme du bassin en allant rejoindre craintivement l'autre rive.

_ J'espère que vous vous portez bien.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de lui poser cette même question un peu plus tôt, ce qui la fit sourire.

_ Oui, je vous remercie.

Un nouveau silence s'épanouit entre eux, qu'il rompit :

_ Je suis venu hier, mais vous n'étiez pas à Longbourn.

_ Ma mère m'en a informée. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je perds la notion du temps quand je marche.

_ Ce n'est rien, vous n'êtes pas à blâmer.

_ Ma mère était très contrariée que vous ayez attendus.

_ J'ai rarement cru qu'un après-midi puisse être aussi long que celui d'hier.

Elizabeth soupira, et renouvela ses excuses, ne pouvant se retenir d'imaginer la scène et les remarques qu'il avait dû endurer.

_ Mon père ne s'est, je l'espère, pas joint à ma mère pour vous torturer ?

_ Il est venu, un court moment, me parler au salon. Mais sa compagnie n'a était que de courte durée.

Elle fixa l'étang, horriblement gênée. Cet embarras fut d'autant plus grand, en apercevant du mouvement derrière les vitres de la façade arrière. Elle refit des excuses, alors que sa nervosité et son énervement, montaient d'un cran :

_ Je vous prie, de bien vouloir pardonnez encore une fois le manque de convenances de ma famille.

_ Vous n'y êtes pour rien, ne vous fustigez pas.

_ Mais, je ne peux que me sentir gênée de vous savoir ici, exposé à leurs griefs.

_ Votre mère ne m'accable plus de ces reproches, maintenant qu'elle sait que mes dix mille livres de rente vont également être vôtres.

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprenant son regard sur elle. Il s'écarta aussitôt, reprenant une posture droite, et demanda :

_ Comptez-vous séjourner quelques jours à Londres, avec votre mère, pour votre trousseau de mariage ?

_ C'est ce qui est prévue en effet.

_ Puis-je me permettre de participer à sa constitution ? Vos parents doivent également se consacrer à celui de votre sœur, et je serais ravis de supporter les dépenses du votre, qui, vous connaissant, seront tout à fait raisonnables.

_ Votre proposition me touche, sincèrement, mais elle est inconcevable. Je ne puis l'accepter.

_ Je suis en droit de vous aider.

_ Oui, mais je refuse.

_ Et pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien…

Elle sentit de nouveau son regard sur elle.

_ L'arrangement entre vous et Mr. Wickam vous a déjà tellement coûté, je le devine. Je ne veux pas être la cause de dépenses supplémentaires.

_ Elizabeth…

Un frisson de surprise la parcourue. Entendre son prénom dans sa bouche avait quelque chose de troublant. Elle ajouta, pour se donner contenance :

_ Mon père est tout à fait à même de gérer ces dépenses, maintenant que Lydia est partie pour Newcastle, elle n'exige plus de nouvelles toilettes à mes parents, et sa mésaventure a calmé tout autant Kity.

_ Je me permets d'insister.

_ Et moi de continuer à refuser.

Il croisa les mains sur son genoux, ses doigts enchevêtrés les uns aux autres, étaient blancs sous la pression de sa poigne.

_ Vous êtes contrariante, Miss. Bennet.

Elle lui sourit, avant de reprendre son sérieux :

_ Vous ne veniez pas seulement pour me proposer votre aide financière ?

_ Non, en effet. J'allais me proposer de vous accompagner, mais étant donné que vous ne voulez pas de mon aide, je suppose que vous ne voulez pas de moi tout court.

Il souhaitait donc vraiment l'accompagner? Voyant son air perplexe, il poursuivit :

_ J'aurais également aimé vous présenter à quelques-unes de mes connaissances. De plus, et loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause la fortune de votre père, mais je crains que certaines toilettes doivent tout de même être à ma charge. Préparer votre garde-robe pour Pemberley va être une tâche coûteuse.

Elle considéra cette optique, grave. Sa nouvelle position sociale allait être la source de nombreuses dépenses. Ses robes actuelles contrasteraient sans doute dans un cadre tel que celui de Pemberley… Il faudrait donc tout changer, absolument tout. Il lui en coûtait de l'admettre mais il avait raison, son père ne pourrait pas subvenir à autant de dépenses… et le mariage qui approchait, celui de Jane également, les invitations, la publication des bancs, le banquet… Elizabeth eut le vertige, tout cela allait coûter affreusement chère.

_ Je connais une maison de couture très réputée à Londres. Nous séjournerons dans l'hôtel particulier des Bingley, ce qui évitera de payer une auberge.

Elle se rembruni, il semblait avoir réponse à tout, et à toute forme de situation. Sans doute avait-il eut le temps de préparer son argumentation

_ Je suppose que si je me heurte à votre refus, je n'aurais aucun mal à convaincre votre mère ou même votre père de la sagesse de ma proposition…

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, le voyant arborer un sourire satisfait. Ces yeux recelaient un éclat malicieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

_ Vous êtes incorrigible.

_ Faites-moi cette faveur. J'aimerais beaucoup vous accompagner à Londres.

_ Eh bien soit, puisque vous insistez.


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos commentaires enthousiastes!^^ Sachez que je ne peux choisir entre les deux Darcy: celui de 2005 et celui de 1995. Bien sur, ils synthétisent celui de Jane Austen mais... J'apprécie beaucoup le jeux des deux acteurs et l'interprétation qu'ils font du personnage, avec une petite préférence pour ce malaise, presque cette timidité qu'a parfois Darcy à l'égard d'Elizabeth dans certaines scènes dans la version de 2005, je pense que les scènes du mariage (en partie déjà écrites ^^) vont vous faire davantage penser au jeu de Matthew Macfadyen. Mais bon, il faut avouer que Colin Firth à lui aussi de solides arguments... avons le^^, une prestance, un charisme que j'apprécie beaucoup chez lui.

* * *

Il était donc convenu que le départ pour Londres aurait lieu lundi matin. Darcy, qui séjournait chez les Bingley, viendrait vers huit heures, chercher Elizabeth, sa mère ainsi que sa sœur Jane, en fiacre à Longbourn et ils se mettraient en route. En attendant cette excursion citadine, Lizzie ainsi que sa sœur étaient conviées à dîner à Netherfield le jour suivant. Mrs Bennet fit une démonstration ostentatoire de sa joie toute la soirée, faisant ces recommandations sur les toilettes que ces deux filles devraient porter. Elizabeth avait ordre de porter sa robe de mousseline crème qui flattait les courbes de ses épaules, tandis que Jane se devait de revêtir sa toilette saumon, qui faisait ressortir la blondeur de sa chevelure.

Le lendemain, vers cinq heures et demie, les sœurs Bennet montèrent dans la calèche que leur père avait fait atteler pour l'occasion. Il n'était en effet plus nécessaire de faire courir à Jane le risque d'attraper un rhume pour prolonger sa visite… Et il été hors de question qu'Elizabeth subisse elle aussi les prévisions divinatoires de sa mère pour plaire à son nouveau fiancé. Mr. Bennet avait donc émit un avis implacable sur le moyen de transport.

La boue épaisse et glissante qui avait recouvert les routes à la suite des averses de la nuit passée, rendit la traversée cahoteuse et plus longue que d'habitude. Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour parcourir les cinq miles qui les séparaient de Netherfield. Il était passé six heures quand l'imposante demeure leur apparue.

_ Mrs Bingley quelle charmante petite chaumière vous allez avoir ! fit Elizabeth en regardant le visage de sa sœur qui avait pris une jolie couleur rose.

_ Mrs Darcy, rétorqua-t-elle: _ma chaumière_ ne peut-être que modeste comparée à votre futur domaine. J'espère que l'on va vous fournir un plan détaillé des lieux.

Elles rirent, alors que l'attelage longeait la façade avant de s'arrêter devant les marches du perron. Deux hommes les y attendaient déjà. Deux hommes d'importance, certes...

Le cocher descendit pour venir leur ouvrir la portière et sorti un marchepied pour qu'elles descendent sans encombres, avant de reprendre sa place et de mener les chevaux vers l'écurie.

_ Miss Elizabeth, s'écria Bingley en venant à leur rencontre : quel plaisir de vous revoir ici.

Il s'inclina brièvement avant de se tourner vers Jane. Lizzie ne put retenir un sourire attendri en le voyant déglutir avec difficulté. Ce sourire se figea lorsque Darcy vient à elle et que leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il portait une redingote d'un bleu profond qui tranchait sur le blanc de sa chemise et de son veston. Il s'inclina à son tour, respectueusement.

_ J'espère que le voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant. Les routes sont impraticables depuis hier soir.

_ Nous avons survécu, sans difficultés je vous l'assure, lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait détendue.

Les présentations passées, tous retournèrent au chaud, à l'intérieur. Dans le hall, faiblement éclairé de bougeoirs, un valet débarrassa les sœur Bennett de leur par-dessus et ils entrèrent tous dans la salle à manger où une table splendide avait été dressée. La vaisselle et l'argenterie semblaient scintiller sous les reflets orangés des bougies. Six convives y étaient attendus.

_ Ma sœur ainsi que Georgiana se joignent à nous pour le dîner, leur annonça Bingley : Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt, aussi je suppose qu'elles sont encore à s'apprêter. Mais vôtre avance ne me dérange pas du tout.

Il jeta un regard vers Jane et se racla la gorge.

_ Souhaiteriez-vous… visiter plus amplement Netherfield, Miss Bennet ? Votre dernier séjour ici remonte à l'an dernier, et vous n'aviez guère pus quitter votre chambre. Aussi, serait-il plus agréable pour vous, je présume, que vous vous sentiez le plus à l'aise possible ici… Vis-à-vis des futurs évènements.

Charles semblait à la fois réjouit mais terriblement nerveux.

_ Volontiers.

Jane abandonna sa sœur pour le suivre, un bras passé sous celui que lui tendait Bingley. Ils disparurent dans l'entré alors qu'il évoquait les tableaux de familles, accrochés dans le grand salon. Elizabeth sourit, soulagée que ces deux-là se soit enfin retrouvés. Elle sentie alors un regard s'attarder sur elle, tandis que ses yeux fixaient encore la porte par laquelle le couple venait de sortir.

_ Comment allez-vous ce soir Miss Bennet ? S'enquit-il.

Elle se tourna vers Darcy, qui la fixait de ses yeux sombres, accoudé contre le montant de la cheminée en marbre qui chauffait la pièce.

_ Bien. Je vous remercie.

_ J'espère que la compagnie de Georgiana et de Miss Bingley ne vous importe pas ?

_ Non, comme vous le savez, j'éprouve beaucoup d'affection pour votre sœur.

Elle n'ajouta cependant aucuns commentaires sur la présence de Caroline.

Un silence oppressant s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils continuaient de se regarder. Elizabeth ne trouvait rien à dire, n'arrivait pas à trouver un sujet de conversation. Quant à Darcy, il semblait tout aussi embarrassé. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être aussi naturels que Jane et Mr. Bingley ?

_ Comment se porte vos parents ?

_ Depuis hier, je n'aie relevée aucun changement dans leur état de santé.

Il se détourna soudain, marchant d'un pas nerveux dans la salle. Elle ne comprit pas son brusque changement d'attitude. Sa réponse l'avait-elle blessée en soulignant le fait qu'il lui avait posé la même question la veille ? Etait-elle trop froide avec lui ?

_ C'est à mon tour, il me semble Mr. Darcy, de vous demander si vous vous sentez bien ?

Il continua de marcher un moment, avant de revenir près d'elle, plus proche encore qu'il ne l'avait été précédemment. Elle constata qu'il la dépassait d'une tête, et que jamais auparavant il ne s'était tenu aussi près d'elle :

_ Mon attitude doit vous paraître bien ridicule ce soir, Miss Bennet. Je passe pour un imbécile à me comporter avec vous de la sorte, alors que nous sommes fiancés.

_ Pourquoi seriez-vous ridicule ?

_ J'ai peur que mes gestes vous déplaisent si je me montre trop empressé, aussi je reste là, devant vous sans oser vous témoigner aucune marque d'affection.

Le regard qu'il arborait en cet instant était à la fois hésitant et nerveux.

_ Vous avez osé braver mon père, ma famille, votre tante et même Mr. Collins, qui doit à l'heure qu'il est, prendre part au courroux de Lady Catherine. Votre courage et votre mépris des convenances sont des preuves de votre affection à mon égard.

Il ne cessait de la regarder, perplexe et incertain.

_ Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de preuves, Miss Elizabeth.

Il s'avança, sa main venant prendre celle de la jeune femme, qu'il pressa doucement entre ses doigts. Lizzie sentie son cœur faire une embardée imprévue, alors que son bras s'hérissait de frissons. Il s'approcha encore.

_ Mon insistance à vouloir vous conduire à Londres, n'a d'autre but que de passer plus de temps en votre compagnie, afin que nous nous connaissions davantage avant la cérémonie. Vous m'avez avoué vos sentiments mais je veux être certain que vous ne regrettiez pas votre décision.

_ Pourquoi devrais-je la regretter ? J'ai toute les raisons du monde de vous tenir en estime, après ce que vous avez fait.

Il l'observa un moment silencieux, comme hésitant puis reprit :

_ Nous avons tous deux des caractères forts et déterminés. Et comme vous le savez, je suis hautain, et je dois admettre que parfois, _mes manières ne sont pas celles d'un gentleman_…

_ Oh, je vous en prie, ne répétez donc pas ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en sentant des rougeurs couvrir ses joues: J'ai trop maudis mes paroles pour supporter de les entendre à nouveau.

_ Mais vous disiez vrai ! Vos reproches étaient fondés et je m'en suis rendu compte plus tard. Peu de gens osent remettre en place quelqu'un de ma condition.

Elizabeth se fit violence pour garder une expression neutre, sachant pertinemment qu'il était trop près pour que son malaise ne lui échappe. La main de Darcy tenait toujours la sienne et elle ne savait que répondre.

_ Ce n'est pas un reproche, vos remarques m'ont été bénéfiques, du moins je travaille à corriger mes humeurs. Mais hélas, ce n'est pas encore parfait, voilà pourquoi je redoute que vous vous désistiez, par crainte d'avoir à m'affronter de manière, disons … quotidienne, lorsque vous serez installée à Pemberley.

_ Je ne suis moi-même pas d'un caractère facile. Vous le savez tout autant, voilà pourquoi les reproches que j'ai proférés à votre encontre doivent paraître bien hypocrites au vue de mes propres défauts…

Il eut un sourire :

_ C'est précisément pour ça que je vous aie choisit. Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec vous-même.

Ils se dévisagèrent tous deux. Lizzie qui s'était pendant longtemps efforcée de découvrir la vraie nature de son futur mari, en avait presque oublié à quel point son physique était troublant. Bien qu'elle lui préférait le noir, son costume bleu lui allait à ravir, soulignant sa haute stature et son torse. Lizzie se souvient des paroles de la femme de charge de Pemberley « _N'est-ce pas mademoiselle qu'il est très bel homme ?_ ». Elle n'en rougit que davantage, fière et confuse que ce _bel homme_ allait devenir le sien.

_ Vous rougissez Miss Bennet ? Argua-t-il en pressant un peu plus les doigts de la jeune fille contre sa paume : Est-ce mon touché qui vous incommode ? Ou ne me croyez-vous pas sincère ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre Miss Bingley et Miss Darcy entrèrent au salon, mettant un terme à l'interlude des deux fiancés. Darcy lâcha sa main et ils s'écartèrent un peu. Caroline Bingley avec sa politesse habituelle, la salua d'un hochement de tête et d'une courte révérence, lui adressant de brèves félicitations pour son mariage. Miss Darcy, enjouée de retrouver Elizabeth qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis sa visite dans le Derbyshire, semblait tout à fait ravie à l'idée de la côtoyer à Pemberley.

_ Où est votre sœur ? Il me tarde de la voir également, lança Miss Bingley en affichant un sourire affable.

_ Votre frère lui fait visiter la demeure. Ils ne devraient plus tarder à nous rejoindre.

Ils prirent place dans les fauteuils attenants à la cheminée en attendant le retour du maître de maison. Caroline brilla par sa conversation, faisant des recommandations bienveillantes à Elizabeth en vue de leur excursion à Londres, sur les maisons de coutures par exemple, rappelant au passage que sa modeste condition l'empêchait certainement de connaître les adresses les plus respectables…

_ J'espère que vous y passerez plusieurs jours Mr Darcy, vous n'êtes pas habitué à constituer la garde-robe d'une _lady_, c'est une entreprise de longue haleine.

_ Je pense pouvoir relever le défi, ayant eu Georgiana pour m'exercer au monde de la mode féminine. Par ailleurs, il est inutile de remplacer toute la garde-robe de Miss Bennet, qui sera tout à fait libre de porter ses robes habituelles à Pemberley.

Cette remarque surpris sans le moindre doute la bonne éducation de Miss Bingley, qui semblait voir d'un mauvais œil que la maîtresse de Pemberley ne soit vêtue quotidiennement des tissus les plus précieux. Elizabeth quant à elle, fut soulagée de cet aveu.

L'arrivée de Charles et de Jane mit un terme à l'échange et tous se levèrent pour rejoindre la table après de brefs saluts à l'intention de Jane. Le repas s'écoula dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Elizabeth pus discuter avec Mr. Bingley, qu'elle avait à sa droite, délaissant sa voisine de gauche avec un savoir-faire qui lui était propre. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs entrepris de chaperonner toutes les conversations, donnant un avis sur tout et toute chose, dans une attitude digne d'inspirer Sa Grâce elle-même. Darcy l'ignora tout autant qu'Elizabeth, préférant les rares questions de sa sœur à celles abusives de Miss Bingley. Jane enfin, semblait-être le centre de toutes les attentions de Bingley.

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils prirent de nouveau place dans le salon attenant pour prendre le thé. Les hommes préférèrent cependant un brandy. La cheminée, dont le feu avait été ravivé, dégageait une chaleur douce et appréciable en ce mois de novembre. Un silence bref s'installa, troublé par le tintement des cuillères contre les rebords des tasses ou des soucoupes. Il fut pourtant interrompu par Caroline. Lizzie s'amusa de la voir déployer tant d'efforts, et ne pus retirer le léger sourire qui s'était épanoui sur sa bouche.

_ Georgiana, nous feriez-vous l'honneur de jouer, ce soir ? demanda Darcy, en profitant d'une accalmie.

La jeune fille accepta aussitôt la proposition de son frère avec un sourire, mais Elizabeth vit ses doigts trembler légèrement lorsqu'elle reposa la tasse sur le petit guéridon. Elle se leva et rejoignit l'instrument devant lequel elle s'installa, pour débuter son morceau. Une mélodie enjouée envahie la pièce, aussitôt louée avec vigueur par Caroline :

_ Mr Darcy votre sœur joue avec une aisance et une fluidité prodigieuse.

_ En effet, et elle s'y exerce régulièrement.

_ Elle pourra prochainement jouer à quatre mains avec miss Bennett.

_ Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que d'écouter les conseils d'une telle musicienne, ajouta Lizzie en souriant à l'intention de Darcy.

_ Vous pourrez ainsi pratiquer davantage vos gammes et progresser, j'en suis sûre, ajouta Miss Bingley.

Elizabeth ne releva pas la pique, non que l'envie lui manquait, mais elle pressentait que contrarier Miss Bingley n'aurait d'autre effet que de la rendre plus bavarde encore.

Dix heures et demie sonnait à la pendule lorsque les sœurs Bennett demandèrent à ce que l'on fasse atteler la voiture. Charles s'empressa de donner des directives, demandant si elles souhaitaient être accompagnées par l'un de ses valets. Jane refusa poliment, leur cocher étant resté avec elles, il n'y avait aucune raison de mander d'autres domestiques à cette heure tardive. Bingley finit par le reconnaître, et suivit Jane dans l'entré, l'aidant à enfiler son par-dessus et son châle qui lui tendis avec sollicitude. Elizabeth regarda leur manège en s'habillant elle aussi et ne remarqua qu'au dernier instant que Darcy lui tendait lui aussi son châle. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment.

_ Je passerais vous prendre à Longbourn vers huit heures demain matin. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne nuit.

Elle le remercia, et réitéra ces remerciements à Mr. Bingley pour le dîner. Les deux sœurs descendirent ensuite le perron et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture. Celle-ci disparut dans la nuit, au détour de l'allée qui sortait du parc.


	5. Chapitre 4

Merci beaucoup aux reviewteuses!

La voiture attendait à l'heure dite devant Longbourn. La matinée était froide et brumeuse, aussi les Bennet se couvrirent chaudement avant de prendre place dans la berline de voyage. Darcy fit face à sa fiancée assise à côté de sa mère, et eu pour voisine Jane. Une fois les malles des femmes solidement attachées à l'arrière par les deux valets, le cocher mit au pas les quatre chevaux qui avancèrent aussitôt, troublant du martellement de leurs sabots le silence matinal.

_ Mr Darcy, cette excursion en ville me ravie ! Mr Bennet à une sainte horreur de la capitale, mais je suppose qu'il aurait fait un effort pour ces deux aînées et aurait accepté mais au prix de maintes protestations, il faut bien l'avouer. Quelle charmante idée vous avez eu et quelle agréable voiture, tout à fait spacieuse et confortable.

Elizabeth regardait défiler le paysage de cette froide matinée d'hiver, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation de sa mère, qui finit par se tourner vers Jane, désireuse d'avoir un semblant d'auditoire pour évoquer futures considérations matérielles et commodités en tout genre. Après avoir mentionné le froid, l'épaisse brume qui couvrait encore la route, et les différentes échoppes dans lesquelles elle comptait se rendre, elle se tut enfin. Du moins, pour un court instant :

_ C'est très aimable à vous de nous héberger. Certes il existe quelques auberges charmantes, mais les plus humbles d'entre elles sont parfois tenues par de rustres personnages. Je suis heureuse que mes filles n'aient pas à les fréquenter.

_ Nous résiderons à l'hôtel particulier de Mr Bingley. Ce dernier a déjà informé ces gens de notre arrivée. J'aurais préféré vous emmener chez moi, mais depuis la Saison, je ne suis pas retourné à Londres. Je crains que les pièces ne soient trop froides.

Mrs Bennet indifférente, affirma que l'une ou l'autre demeure lui convenait tout autant. Jane et Lizzie s'observèrent, sachant toutes deux que Darcy s'était rendu à Londres lors de la fuite malencontreuse de Lydia.

La Berline traversa le Hertfordshire pour un voyage de 30 miles (environ 45km) jusqu'à Londres. Ils firent une halte à Watford, pour les chevaux. L'une des brides menaçant de rompre, il fallut la remplacer, afin de ne pas courir le risque de perdre le contrôle de l'attelage. Les sœurs Bennet mirent ce contre temps à profit en marchant quelques minutes pendant qu'un des valets partait à la recherche d'un bourrreller (_artisan s'occupant de l'arrachement, des cuirs pour chevaux_) ou d'un sellier.

Une fois l'imprévu résolu vers dix heures, l'équipage se remit en route après une collation. Il était en effet probable qu'ils n'arrivent à Londres qu'après midi, la distance les séparant de la capitale étant encore de 18 miles (35km).

Ils passèrent les faubourgs de la ville à midi et demi et gagnèrent le quartier de _Mayfair_ et par la même occasion _Bingley House_, au 15 de la rue _St James Square_, à une heure de l'après midi. C'était une grande bâtisse blanche de deux étages, à l'architecture classique, marquée par la présence de quatre imposantes colonnes. Les hautes fenêtres qui perçaient la façade, étaient surmontées de frontons triangulaires et ouvragés. La maison était bordée d'un square et délimitée par un portail de fer forgé noir. La berline eu à peine le temps de s'arrêter, que des domestiques sortirent de la demeure pour aider les passagers à en descendre et à décharger les quelques malles. Ils furent conviés à un repas rapide, dans le petit salon, le temps que l'on prépare un fiacre plus léger et moins encombrant pour se rendre en ville.

Le froid mordant de ce mois de novembre s'était aussi abattue dans les rues de Londres. Les cheminées nombreuses crachaient une fumée épaisse qui noircissait leurs embouchures de suie. Les femmes arboraient leurs fourrures et les hommes étaient enveloppés dans d'épais manteaux. Elizabeth réajusta son châle et ses gants alors que la voiture avançait lentement vers les rues commerçantes de _Bond Street_, bordées d'échoppes prestigieuses aux devantures boisées et colorées. Darcy aida les dames à descendre et leur révéla qu'il devait s'absenter pour régler une affaire importante, mais que son absence ne serait pas longue. Il les retrouverait dans cette rue d'ici une heure.

A peine eu-t-il quitté les lieux que Mrs Bennett laissa exploser un enthousiasme à peine contenu, à l'idée d'arpenter les boutiques. L'un des valets, resté avec elles, eu bientôt les bras chargés de paquets. L'achat de nouveaux rubans pour les deux sœurs ayant été jugé absolument indispensable, Mrs Bennet, d'une démarche plus volontaire qu'on lui connaissait habituellement, se rendit ensuite chez plusieurs tailleurs pour se renseigner sur des modèles à la mode. Deux robes furent commandées pour Jane et deux autres pour Elizabeth. Elle alla ensuite chez un apothicaire, reprenant sels et décoctions douteuses dont elle usait habituellement pour soulager ses nerfs, puis à une papeterie, afin d'acheter encres et papiers indispensables à son mari, qui à en croire ses réflexions, devait sans nul doute les manger pour en utiliser autant. C'est à ce moment-là que Darcy les rejoignit, tenant un coffret de bois sombre sous l'un de ses bras. Elizabeth, pourtant habituée à lui depuis leurs fiançailles, eu peine à reconnaître cet homme élégamment vêtu, arborant un haut de forme et un bâton de marche au pommeau argenté. Plusieurs dames qui traversait la rue en sens contraire, ne cachèrent d'ailleurs ni leurs regards, ni leurs commentaires indiscrets, qui échappèrent toutefois aux oreilles du principal intéressé…

Ils déambulèrent parmi une foule nombreuse qui se pressait sur les trottoirs glissants, tandis que les fiacres battaient le pavé dans un brouhaha ininterrompu, mêlant battements de sabots et roulement des fiacres. Il régnait dans ce quartier bourgeois une agitation et un bourdonnement de conversations qui auraient sans doute déplu au calme Mr. Bennet. Darcy avait pris le bras de sa fiancée, et marchait en tête du cortège.

_ Vos achats se passent-ils bien ? S'enquit-il discrètement auprès d'Elizabeth.

_ Fort bien merci, ma mère est une femme comblée.

_ Qu'en est-il de vous ?

_ Je le suis tout autant, ne soyez pas inquiet.

Il l'observa un instant, et elle le vit sourire, visiblement satisfait de la voir ainsi.

_ Qu'avez-vous donc acheté ?

_ Des rubans, ainsi que deux toilettes.

_ Deux, seulement ? Ne soyez pas modeste, j'ai laissé à votre mère suffisamment pour vous en payer davantage à vous et votre sœur. Si vous le souhaitez, j'aimerais beaucoup vous emmener dans une maison de couture fréquentée par ma sœur. Les tissus y sont de très bonne facture.

Le petit groupe poursuivit donc son avancée sur _Bond Street_, et Mr Darcy les fit entrer dans une échoppe cossue, à la devanture de bois sombre, encadrée d'un montant sculpté sur lequel on pouvait lire en lettres dorées : _Ashton Burton_, _British East India Company_. Un peu exiguë, la boutique offrait néanmoins une palette impressionnante de tissus. La décoration et les luminaires de métal forgés donnaient une ambiance un peu orientaliste. Une femme d'âge mur, arborant une toilette d'un violet sombre, vint les aborder, saluant avec respect le petit groupe.

_ Mr Darcy, quel plaisir de vous revoir chez nous.

_ Mrs Burton, la salua-t-il à son tour.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités d'usages, à propos du temps écoulé depuis sa dernière visite, et de sa satisfaction sur la dernière commande de Georgiana. Elizabeth et Jane déambulaient doucement, se tordant le cou pour apercevoir les rouleaux de tissus, rangés par couleurs et matières, entassés dans des boxes de bois qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond. Mrs Bennet avait une contemplation bien moins silencieuse que ces deux filles, manifestant ostensiblement son admiration pour la qualité des soieries, la finesse des mousselines, le nombre de couleurs, de dentelles et de modèles fort bien dessinés.

_ Les tissus de notre maison sont achetés directement par la Compagnie Britannique des Indes Orientales. Nous nous portons garant de leur qualité, le frère de mon mari étant lui-même armateur.

Mr Darcy fit les présentations, et désigna Elizabeth comme sa fiancée. Une surprise proche de la stupeur se peignit alors sur le visage de la couturière, qui jaugea Elizabeth avec un nouvel intérêt. Elle adressa les félicitations d'usages et demanda en quoi elle pouvait être utile à ses visiteurs. Darcy encouragea Elizabeth, lui indiquant les livres qui renfermaient les modèles de robes. Mrs Burton s'approcha également, prenant sur son chemin un petit rouleau de cuir qui lui servait de mètre.

_ Un modèle vous intéresse, Mademoiselle? A moins que ce ne soit un tissu en particulier ?

Elizabeth tournait les pages du manuel, sans parvenir à se décider. Les modèles qui y été dessinés, par la complexité de leur assemblage, semblaient assez ostentatoires et couteux.

_ Auriez-vous d'autres modèles ?

La commerçante, s'empressa de lui rapporter un deuxième livre, contenant des robes aux coupes plus simples, mais non moins élégantes.

_ Voyons Lizzie, ne soyez pas si modeste, intervint Mrs Bennet, vous pouvez maintenant vous permettre mieux que ce genre de toilettes. Celles-ci ressemblent déjà aux robes que vous portez.

Elizabeth ne releva pas la pique de sa mère, et désigna à la couturière une robe à manche longue, au corsage décoré de broderies discrètes et florales. Darcy empêcha Mrs Burton de prendre aussitôt les mesures de sa fiancée, et enjoignit celle-ci à écouter le conseil de sa mère en choisissant une autre robe dans l'autre catalogue.

_ Jamais je n'aie porté de telles toilettes, lui confia-t-elle gênée, j'ai peur de ne pas m'y sentir à mon aise.

_ Si je puis me permettre, Mademoiselle, intervint alors la couturière, votre taille est marquée, votre teint joli, je doute que ces robes ne puissent pas vous mettre à votre avantage. Je pense que le bordeaux ferait ressortir votre chevelure, mais je suis aussi persuadée qu'un bleu vous irait à ravir.

Elizabeth se laissa guider par l'expérience de cette dame, qui malgré sa hauteur première, lui semblait d'un avis franc et d'un œil avisé. Elle prit les mesures nécessaires à la confection des toilettes, l'opération étant longue, Mr Darcy à la surprise de tous demanda à Jane de choisir aussi une robe.

_ Charles m'en a donné l'ordre. Il vous l'offre en cadeau de mariage.

Debout sur l'estrade qui aidait Mrs Botton à prendre ses mensurations, Elizabeth adressa un sourire complice à sa sœur dont le visage se couvrit de rougeurs. Jane opta pour une mousseline lavande, sur les conseils de la couturière qui encouragea Elizabeth à opter pour la même matière pour sa robe de bal, et de préférer un tissu ivoire pour la robe de tous les jours. Darcy commanda également deux châles en cachemire, un pour Elizabeth qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise d'être la source de tant de frais, et un pour sa sœur. Jane commençait à s'apercevoir de la véritable nature de Mr. Darcy, et fut quelque peu rassurée et confortée dans ses opinions sur le bon caractère de son futur beau-frère. Ce dernier, s'entretint brièvement avec Mrs Burton pour régler la note, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion et ils quittèrent la boutique une fois la commande finalisée.

Il était plus de dix-huit heures lorsqu'ils montèrent enfin dans le fiacre qui les ramena à _St James Square_. La nuit étant tombée, Darcy avait insisté pour rentrer au plus tôt et en voiture, les ruelles n'étant pas sûr la nuit. Elizabeth n'avait pu retenir sa peine en voyant des bandes de jeunes enfants courir le pavé en guenilles pour faire l'aumône aux passants.

Les sœurs Bennet prirent connaissance de leurs chambres respectives où elles changèrent de tenue pour le dîner. Ce dernier se passa dans la bonne humeur, les discutions sur cette journée furent nombreuses et même Darcy se dérida un peu. Ils partageaient un thé bien chaud au coin de la cheminée, lorsqu'un domestique s'annonça discrètement, apportant deux lettres à Darcy. La lecture de la première le laissa indifférant, mais la seconde lui fit pousser un soupir d'exaspération.

Mrs Bennet, qui sirotait lentement son thé, coula un regard curieux vers son futur gendre. Reposant sa tasse sur la petite soucoupe de porcelaine, elle demanda :

_ Un problème ?

_ Non, juste une visite imprévue.

_ Une visite ?

Elizabeth fit les gros yeux face à l'indiscrétion de sa mère, mais Darcy lui répondit sans retenue, ce qui présageait que la nouvelle les concernait tout autant. En effet, Miss Bingley annonçait sa venue prochaine à Londres. Il fallut à Elizabeth toute sa retenue pour ne pas laisser paraître son mécontentement. Un sentiment que son fiancé semblait éprouver lui aussi.

_ Nous ne ferons que nous croiser : elle doit arriver demain dans la soirée alors que nous repartirons le lendemain après avoir déjeuné.

_ Oh, quel dommage : c'est une si charmante personne.

_ Charmante en effet, releva discrètement Elizabeth pour n'être entendue que par Jane.

Mrs Bennet n'aurait certainement pas eu le même discours à l'encontre de Miss Bingley si elle avait su avec quelle application cette dernière c'était employée à empêcher les retrouvailles de son frère avec Jane à Londres, l'hiver dernier…

_ Elle qui était déjà si désagréable à Netherfield, concéda Jane à sa sœur : pourquoi s'impose-t-elle en venant dans la demeure de son frère ?

_ Je suppose qu'elle vient encore m'écraser de son mépris, en s'enquérant sur les modestes boutiques que nous avons visité.

Elles ne purent retenir un léger rire, qui n'échappa cependant ni à leur mère, ni à Darcy. Elles se turent alors, échangeant un regard complice.

Dix heures sonnait à la pendule lorsque Mrs Bennet bailla ostensiblement à plusieurs reprises. Elle demanda ensuite à Jane de la suivre, sous prétexte de l'entretenir d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Se levant, les deux femmes s'inclinèrent respectueusement pour saluer Mr. Darcy, qui s'était lui-même levé par politesse. Elles quittèrent le salon, Jane jetant un dernier regard inquiet à Elizabeth avant de disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.


End file.
